The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 September 2018
23:55-54 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 00:09-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:09-50 yeh im back 00:10-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:11-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:11-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:17-03 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:18-00 yeh 00:20-54 TG headed out. 00:20-58 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 00:21-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:23-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:23-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:25-06 And I got another one of those spam messages in Hangouts 00:25-22 Rip. 00:27-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:28-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:28-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:30-34 Sure 00:33-31 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:33-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:38-23 I don't believe I've ever had spam messages in Hangouts. 00:39-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:41-57 I see TheRogue12 is once again talking about his haunted Minecraft game. 00:41-59 -_- 00:44-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:45-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:45-55 Welcome, TG. 00:46-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:46-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:47-02 Or I should say, 00:47-07 Supposedly haunted 00:47-20 Sure. 00:49-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:49-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:49-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:49-54 Welcome again. 00:50-18 wait, why did moviehouserock get closed? 00:50-42 Probably because of South's report. 00:50-45 Probably because it's a duplicate wiki 00:50-49 Wait, what was that? 00:50-51 ah. 00:51-02 I see Koa is globally blocked again. 00:51-30 oof 00:51-43 Big oof. 00:54-22 Oh wow 00:55-02 https://movienowbox197189.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loretta742 00:55-05 Just why is she an admin? 00:55-46 no idea. 00:56-27 Not showing up in Special:ListUsers either (therp) 00:57-04 Did you filter the search results to show users with zero edits as well? 00:57-08 Yeah 00:57-19 http://movienowbox197189.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop 00:57-21 Changed it to show all users 00:57-55 brb 01:00-15 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:00-26 Yea this is dead by Sept 18 01:00-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:00-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:01-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:01-35 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:16-45 09:52, December 27, 2017 EarthlingnAkumi (Talk | contribs) created a user account 01:17-08 Horrid moment. 01:17-42 I wonder, 01:17-44 Why did you do it? 01:17-51 lol 01:18-27 Well I was editing on Vocaloid Wiki and thought, i"hey, it would be cool if i could annoy thekorrafanatic and make him regret ever meeting me,"/i which is why i did it. 01:18-35 I knew it all along. 01:19-42 YesIndeedSir. 01:19-52 Also, 01:19-55 And then you joined CCC months later and caused even more havoc! 01:19-55 Damned TG, why did you do it? 01:19-56 Give a minute first :P 01:21-21 13:20, August 19, 2015 Qstlijku (wall | contribs | block) created a user account 01:21-42 This is propaganda, however! 01:21-45 I did it for fun, TKF :3 01:21-51 Sure. 01:21-56 Of course you did, you big bully. 01:22-16 b :> 01:22-40 >:C 01:22-51 And also, Q, 01:23-12 It's interesting how it used to show your previous Qstlijku account, but like now, that is all gone. 01:23-30 It's interesting how it used to show your previous Qstlijku account, but like now, that is all gone. 01:25-05 What? 01:25-16 It is clear! 01:25-16 01:26-21 When my old account got deleted? 01:26-31 My original one 01:26-44 Yeah. 01:26-44 It used to show both in the user creation logs. 01:27-08 Oh really? 01:27-10 Nope! 01:27-15 I see this wiki has literally no administrators or bureaucrats, smart. 01:27-25 Actually, 01:27-31 YesIndeedSir. bYou/b showed me this in early 2017. 01:27-31 That date is when I confirmed my email address! 01:27-38 Huh 01:27-45 That used to be the case for everyone 01:27-58 Their account would show up as being created only after they confirmed their email address 01:28-05 Smart. 01:28-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:30-10 http://prntscr.com/kxvy5m 01:30-11 Classic. 01:30-31 Hmph! 01:30-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:30-57 http://prntscr.com/kxvyb9 01:31-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:31-18 I'm surprised you still have that email. 01:31-48 That was from three years ago btw 01:31-57 Indeed. 01:32-13 Well because most of the other stuff in my inbox gets deleted 01:32-18 That's not my main email address either 01:32-32 I'm back 01:32-46 Sure. 01:32-46 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 01:33-02 Now I'm heading out 01:33-03 \o 01:33-08 Farewell. 01:33-33 That was also when the edit counts were still broken 01:33-34 Where is Heaven these days? 01:33-42 Like when I created this current account it showed up as having like 8 edits 01:33-50 Apparently the deleted ones 01:33-50 Noice 01:33-53 And then gradually they went away 01:33-55 Anyway, 01:33-59 Or at least seemed to 01:33-59 \o 01:34-00 Interesting. 01:34-03 Bai 01:34-03 Farewell. 01:34-03 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 01:34-09 Well then 01:34-09 And Heaven is with her "e-family." 01:34-16 Are you aware of what you have done, South Ferry? 01:34-17 I see 01:34-19 Poor, poor Goat. 01:34-30 night TDL 01:34-31 Fucking dog and goat 01:34-33 Silenced completely now. 01:34-36 Night, TG. ^^ 01:34-37 Night Akumi 01:34-41 Wtf, Steven? 01:34-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:34-53 It is a lost episode pasta reference 01:36-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:37-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-25 I sure hope the canon RP is doing alright. 01:39-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:39-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-22 I'll probably check on it soon. 01:40-22 As well as TPU. 01:40-22 Did you ever get around to create new stylesheets for Discussions on a different extension site? 01:40-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:48-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-21 Yet 01:48-25 *Yee* 01:49-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:53-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:53-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:53-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:54-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:54-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:54-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:54-31 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:55-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:55-22 It's a bird! 01:55-26 It's a plane! 01:55-31 It's Chase McFly 01:55-50 Welcome, Chase McFly. 02:01-45 I'm afraid I haven't found an extension site that would serve as a suitable replacement. 02:01-56 Fo what Syde? 02:02-00 *For 02:02-15 Ah, rip. 02:02-19 The CSS stylesheet for Discussions on TDL. 02:13-22 Speak people. 02:13-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:13-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-25 Sure. 02:14-25 Korra, did Mess defeat the pod people? 02:14-33 Yeh, u silly bruh 02:15-07 So u're the real silly bruh named Korra? 02:15-19 yeh 02:15-30 u a silly bruh 02:16-15 yeh 02:16-55 u a sillier bruh if you keep saying yeh 02:17-00 *u 02:17-07 Sure. 02:17-56 Do you like bagels, TKF? 02:18-35 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 02:18-39 They're alright, ig. 02:18-42 Welcome, Lazygaming. 02:18-47 How about donuts? 02:18-47 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:18-52 Hi everyone 02:18-53 Sure 02:19-33 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 02:19-44 tkf, 02:19-45 Said do you like donuts? 02:19-49 Yeah, Chase. 02:19-49 ya like jazz? 02:20-15 Do you like plain donuts covered in sesame seeds with a cream cheese filling, TKF? 02:20-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-51 Or chocolate glazed uncut bagels? 02:21-32 or powdered donuts 02:23-14 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Cartoons_and_Comics 02:23-14 This is an eyesore. 02:23-28 When you already ate all your food for the day and people start talking about food and your just like: todays my cheat day 02:23-44 Sorry. 02:23-57 Is Adventure Time there? 02:24-38 Why are you sorry? : p 02:24-38 And I don't know. I didn't look long. 02:25-32 I don't think its there 02:26-02 nvm 02:27-04 Made me hungry 02:27-30 I'm going to head out. 02:27-35 It's Sunday night. 02:27-40 Farewell, Chase McFly. 02:27-50 Make sure to take on the world tomorrow and learn much. 02:27-53 Audios amigos s and Korra. 02:28-03 Make NO friends at school either and leave the friends you do have. 02:28-07 Nope 02:28-16 Yep. 02:28-26 oh 02:28-27 I shall never listen to you, u silly bruh of a pod person! 02:28-40 u a silly bruh 02:28-49 Let Aii know that you hate romance, u silly bruh. 02:29-21 Leave girls, CMF. 02:29-27 I assume CMF loves donuts 02:29-28 https://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SaberSworn 02:29-37 Nothing is wrong with being straight, TKF. 02:29-40 Hmph. 02:29-47 Look at his propic 02:29-49 No kidding, I am straight myself. 02:29-51 My **** has grown deep, like the rivers. 02:29-53 Upside down default 02:29-55 TKFian propaganda 02:30-13 I never said stop being straight! I said leave girls. 02:30-21 That's the same thing! 02:30-32 Incorrect. 02:30-40 Korra, 02:30-40 For one can be straight and not date girls! 02:30-59 That makes them asexual. 02:31-16 I assume CMF loves AT 02:31-23 Nope, CMF. 02:31-39 A Jack sistuation. 02:31-46 Asexual and heteromantic. 02:31-50 One does not simply become asexual by not dating girls, indeed. 02:31-50 For asexual is a sexuality and people are born this way, YesIndeedSir. 02:32-07 Sure 02:32-12 u a silly bruh 02:32-20 u a silly bruh 02:32-27 CMF disagrees with this? 02:32-33 What will Jn5 say 02:32-44 I am out of here, you little invasive body-snatcher. 02:32-58 Farewell, CMF. 02:32-58 Keep my words in mind. 02:33-06 Back in the pod with you! 02:33-08 Korra 02:33-09 ESB 02:33-18 I shall forget your words and have children some dayy. 02:33-21 Bye. 02:33-26 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:34-03 Banned, yet I do not see you there, BH. 02:35-52 SUre 02:35-55 Look, 02:36-10 ya like jazz? @everyone 02:36-14 yes 02:36-22 not unironically 02:39-19 Depends on the jazz. 02:54-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:20-13 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 03:21-31 I assume C.Syde65 is Syde BOT's hero 03:21-46 Maybe? 03:36-17 Syde? 03:36-26 Yes? 03:37-27 Can you send me a screen-shot on Discord of your ban lengths? 03:37-27 Like this: 03:37-27 http://prntscr.com/kxwqwo 03:39-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:39-38 Okay. 03:39-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:40-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:40-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:41-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:42-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:43-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:44-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:44-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:45-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:47-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:47-14 I wonder, where is Heaven these days? 03:48-26 With her "family." 04:02-48 MoH barely ever sees MoH irl I suppose? 04:02-58 tkf* 04:07-45 I assume this is true since tkf said nothing 04:08-06 I see her daily. 04:09-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:12-07 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:12-52 I took melatonin 50 min ago and it didn't make me sleep, it just kinda made me less shaky. 04:13-21 Rip. 04:36-34 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:38-31 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:39-00 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:43-06 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:43-25 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:43-55 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:48-57 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:50-55 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 05:00-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:00-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:08-28 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:08-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:08-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:09-19 Being less shaky is still better than more so. 05:20-29 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:21-37 I assume C.Syde65 and Syde BOT see each other often irl? 05:22-26 Nah. 05:22-39 Syde BOT doesn't exist off the computer. 05:36-47 Night. 05:39-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:52-12 Day 05:52-35 I still don't know why Korra randomly says 'night' and leaves 05:56-33 He's not alone. 06:25-38 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:26-47 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 06:28-31 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 06:28-32 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 06:28-46 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 07:24-16 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 07:49-21 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 07:49-55 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 07:52-11 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 10:27-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:27-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 10:27-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:28-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 10:30-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:30-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:30-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:30-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:30-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:30-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:30-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:30-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:36-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 10:50-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:50-48 Steven! o/ 10:51-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 10:52-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:52-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:52-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 11:19-22 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 11:19-28 Hey Syde. 11:19-36 Hey Chase! o/ 11:19-42 How long have you been in chat? 11:23-20 I asked a question, u silly bruh lol. 11:25-41 C.Syde65 ? 11:25-56 Oh. 11:26-01 I don't even remember. 11:26-04 Hmm. 11:26-37 Something like 13 hours. 11:26-42 Whoa 11:26-46 That's a long time. 11:27-13 I'ma go now, bye. 11:28-07 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 11:34-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 11:34-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 11:34-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 11:46-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:00-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 12:01-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 12:22-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:23-35 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:03-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:06-15 Hey Korra! o/ 13:06-35 Yes, welcome. 13:09-54 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 13:10-02 Hi. 13:10-47 Hey! o/ 13:11-06 Welcome, Lazygaming. 13:11-07 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 13:11-18 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 13:14-40 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 13:14-47 the weekend is over 13:14-50 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 13:14-50 sadly 13:15-11 Ye. 13:15-12 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 13:15-14 hi 13:15-20 hey o/ 13:15-35 Its fucking monday 13:15-37 I got a personal best in everything at my competition 13:15-49 i will post a video on it on youtube soon 13:16-49 Hey Pikachu, Waffle, and Ghast! o/ 13:16-56 Lol. @ Lazygaming. 13:17-01 That reaction. 13:17-50 hey Syde o/ 13:18-18 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 13:18-23 hi 13:18-46 I agree with Lazygaming's reaction 13:20-26 Farewell! o/ 13:23-34 oh 13:23-39 he leave 13:23-43 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 13:24-36 oh no 13:25-47 everyone is dying 13:25-56 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 13:26-22 They have ligma 13:26-22 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 13:27-27 Ninja died from ligma 13:27-31 last night 13:27-35 :D 13:27-52 boi 13:27-57 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 13:28-37 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 13:29-34 or not 13:39-43 this is lonely 13:41-44 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 13:41-48 no 13:41-49 u 13:54-43 Hii. c: 13:54-51 Welcome, FanaticBot. 13:56-08 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 13:56-08 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 13:56-09 ~ CavaX has joined the chat ~ 13:56-15 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 13:56-34 Welcome, CavaX. 13:56-38 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 13:56-47 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:56-52 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 13:56-55 Goodbye. 13:56-58 ~ CavaX has left the chat ~ 13:56-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 13:57-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 13:57-02 Yeah, sure, farewell. 13:57-26 Thank you! 13:57-44 oh hi q 13:58-15 Q is here too! 13:58-21 Hi Q! 13:58-24 Q is here too! 13:58-27 Welcome, Q!!!!!!! 13:58-30 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 13:59-04 XD 13:59-24 Korra the great copy cat 13:59-39 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 13:59-40 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 14:00-10 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 14:01-00 lol 14:03-21 Heading out now 14:03-22 \o 14:03-30 Farewell. 14:03-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 14:03-47 o/ 14:04-07 o - o 14:04-13 Oh, uh, that was meant for Discord. 14:04-18 Not sure how that got here. 14:04-35 o - o 14:05-11 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 14:05-36 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:06-58 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 14:07-30 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 14:07-30 Welcome, Pikachu12458. 14:07-30 Welcome, WaffleTheChair. 14:07-34 hi 14:07-49 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 14:07-53 Hiya o/ 14:08-02 heya (hi) 14:08-19 Welcome, Meadowleaf. 14:08-31 hi 14:10-20 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 14:11-51 So, 14:12-06 hmm? 14:13-19 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:13-23 ? 14:13-36 Lol 14:13-40 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 14:14-54 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:15-19 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:16-19 Waffle LOVES MoH!?!?!?! 14:16-26 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:16-33 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:16-36 Ah- 14:16-42 Hm, interesting 14:16-49 she is a lot older than him 14:16-55 Indeed 14:16-59 Ah- 14:17-22 Sure. 14:17-35 Lol 14:19-22 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:19-26 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:21-04 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:21-18 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:25-19 Welcome back Aiihuan 14:25-27 Aiiiii. < 3 14:25-48 ouch 14:25-50 XD 14:25-56 So, Aii, how are you doing, girl? ^^ 14:26-02 I am doing good, guy. 14:26-11 >:C 14:26-41 Lol 14:26-46 and hey Aii o/ 14:26-52 Hii. 14:32-25 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:32-31 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:32-58 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 14:33-03 oofer 14:33-07 hola Austin 14:33-11 (hi) 14:33-35 would anyone like to sell their soul to my meme page? 14:33-51 Sorry I can't, I don't have a soul 14:33-51 no me 14:33-53 mmmmm no thank you 14:34-27 Anyone wanna sell their soul to get into a 500+ meme slide show 14:34-29 Alexa, make the demons kidnap me 14:34-31 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 14:35-10 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:35-13 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:35-15 https://www.pinterest.com/pin/689050811710813640/ 14:36-04 PM if you want to sell ur soul for access to 500+ meme slide show 14:37-02 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 14:37-03 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 14:37-16 Aii. 14:37-24 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 14:37-45 Wait Waffle nooooo 14:37-50 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 14:37-52 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 14:37-52 Don't let them join crazy 14:37-58 y 14:38-17 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:38-18 No random kids 14:38-42 Everyone else no no 14:38-47 fineeeeee 14:39-07 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 14:39-35 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 14:39-43 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 14:40-08 Korra. :C 14:40-15 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:40-16 :C{@ 14:40-35 ; - ; 14:40-42 < 3 14:41-31 (dab) 14:42-51 Sad 14:44-01 Yes, sad that there is no dab emote 14:44-12 Life will never be the same 14:44-25 (clap) 14:44-31 this emote is me 14:44-58 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 14:45-00 If i had editing access i would add a dab emote 14:45-24 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 14:46-49 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:47-09 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:47-10 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:47-10 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:47-10 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:47-10 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:47-11 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:47-11 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:47-11 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:47-13 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:47-48 Sad 14:50-54 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 14:51-38 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:51-47 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 14:51-53 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 14:52-06 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:53-31 Gtg o/ 14:53-32 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 14:54-19 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:54-23 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:54-58 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 14:55-41 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:55-54 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:56-05 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:56-43 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 14:57-04 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:57-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:57-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:01-34 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:02-39 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:04-14 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:06-08 yee 15:07-46 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:07-50 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:08-33 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:08-46 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:09-16 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:09-51 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:10-21 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:10-55 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:13-42 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:14-04 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:14-07 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 15:14-11 Hiya o/ 15:14-13 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 15:14-14 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 15:19-44 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:19-52 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:25-18 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:25-41 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:27-59 Sad the chat is very dead 15:28-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:28-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:29-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:29-23 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 15:29-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:30-10 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:31-03 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:31-09 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:31-36 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 15:31-38 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:34-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:34-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:40-20 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:41-38 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 15:41-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:41-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:42-01 yes 15:43-06 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:43-09 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:43-39 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:46-06 Wowie we had a lockown drill, what fun 15:46-12 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 15:46-55 3 people left 15:50-25 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 15:52-09 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 15:52-10 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 15:52-13 back 15:53-46 hi 15:53-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:54-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:56-14 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:05-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:05-42 hey (Robin) 16:06-05 hey (robin) 16:07-15 @Spongebob you stole my greeting it seems 16:07-53 True (robin) 16:07-55 First she stole your girl, (TG), and now your greeting. 16:08-12 FL99 has a girl !? 16:08-24 Sure, TG. : p 16:09-14 I assume FL99 is bi! 16:09-41 Nah, issa meme. 16:09-52 Yeah sure 16:10-30 I assume Spongey is __? 16:11-09 no u 16:12-19 @Korra you mean stole my boy? 16:22-20 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 16:22-33 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 16:22-34 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 16:22-41 i have -2 ping 16:24-09 That good? 16:24-19 Sure, WaffleTheChair 16:26-10 6f is TG 16:26-21 Nope. 16:26-27 TG is Akumi and Akumi is TG. 16:26-38 Akumi is True Satan 16:26-39 I am TG 16:26-41 And she's your - 16:26-43 Wtf, she is not. 16:26-47 And you are NOT, Spongey. 16:27-06 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 16:27-18 I am, sadly 16:27-59 As I am on top of you all 16:28-00 You are not Akumi, YesIndeedSir. 16:28-03 I am superior 16:28-12 So, Spongey is on ***. 16:28-26 Wth! 16:28-36 What? 16:28-54 The censored word is not what you are thinking, Spongey. 16:29-46 I see you are trying to make me look like a **** 16:29-48 I suppose it should be five and not three. 16:29-58 And what is this? 16:30-55 A bad gurl 16:31-05 And what is a bad gurl? 16:31-13 ME! 16:31-27 Spongey is female? 16:31-28 I want some ***** 16:31-33 pepsi 16:31-51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSPjpLcSi5k 16:32-21 TKF, shush 16:32-53 Poor, poor Goat. 16:33-07 greatest of all time? 16:33-20 so Korra is calling Loud the greatest of all time? 16:33-55 Nope. 16:34-03 I am referring to Koagoaboy. 16:34-17 aka the baby goat? 16:34-23 He had that crap just fine before we came. 16:34-32 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 16:34-33 stop it dudes banned be for no reason so stop 16:35-01 hey Alolan Raichu (Robin) 16:35-02 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 16:35-03 Welcome, Pikachu12458. 16:35-10 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 16:35-51 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:36-04 I agree Korra 16:36-12 RIP Koa. 16:36-14 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 16:36-18 Welcome, Endercat TM. 16:36-23 Welcome, WaffleTheChair. 16:36-26 Hello little Gurls 16:36-29 Hm. 16:36-29 hey Enderdog (Robin) 16:36-34 Welcome TheMeanieFanatic. 16:36-36 @Waffle why did you assume our gender? 16:36-45 And OUR age> 16:36-46 Hey ChienNoir 16:36-49 *? 16:37-14 (Robin) 16:37-18 I am TOTALLY male. 16:37-24 i didnt 16:37-25 I am Ender. 16:37-30 i named ur gender 16:37-33 I will reach 1,000 edits on ESB today, YesIneedSir. 16:37-34 i didnt guess i told you 16:37-40 ESB? 16:37-48 Oh. 16:37-56 SpongeBobia thing 16:38-01 .* 16:38-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:38-24 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:38-34 My icon is STUCK like this! Wth! 16:39-06 Ye, Endcat. 16:39-08 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 16:39-19 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 16:39-33 Ye, Endcat. 16:39-37 Btw it's Endercat! 16:39-47 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:39-49 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:39-53 You are Endcat, just like we have Akumiba/b and Messba/bnger 16:39-56 I have no choice 16:39-59 sJust saying/s. 16:40-07 @Korra what about me? 16:40-13 Nice pfp Sponge xD 16:40-19 And a Ghast 16:40-24 ^ 16:40-31 KGB never gave you a nickname in his short time with us, FL99. 16:40-35 He is gone now, anyways. 16:40-41 GBed due to US. 16:40-42 im WTC 16:41-05 @Korra so we need to save him? 16:41-10 I have nicknamed ChafNoir, ChienNoir. 16:41-16 Ravenge. 16:41-34 And no Falco, Koa is still alive. 16:41-38 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 16:41-56 No, FL99. 16:41-56 Goat deserved his global block. 16:41-59 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:42-07 What?! 16:42-12 He got g blocked? 16:42-14 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 16:42-18 YesIndeedSir. 16:42-25 MovieHouse is closed too. 16:42-26 Can you link me his profile? 16:42-39 . 16:42-41 RIP Koagoatboy 16:42-56 how long is his gblock? 16:43-05 ^ 16:43-47 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:44-04 He was basically banned in every chat ! 16:44-06 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 16:44-15 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 16:44-19 Was it because he deleted the demotion thread? 16:44-30 We do not know. 16:44-30 Global blocks are private and between the user and Staff. 16:44-33 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 16:44-33 A part of it, yes. 16:44-39 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:44-45 I deleted it! 16:44-49 Welcome, CandyCanMissy 16:44-50 It was also due to how he was harassing TG, Mess, and I on MovieHouseRock. 16:44-54 Welcome, CanCan. 16:44-56 What? 16:45-01 Hey Can! (Wave) 16:45-11 Harassing as in what? 16:45-32 heya 16:45-33 Banning and blocking us over and over unfairly. 16:45-33 Created the wiki just to have the Big Mod again. 16:45-47 yeah zayra told me tho 16:45-54 wasn't he also on the Crappy Games/Movies wikis? 16:45-57 Oof. 16:45-58 What did she tell you? 16:46-03 Nope, FL99. 16:46-09 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 16:46-16 Hey Sarca! 16:46-17 Hey, Sarca. o/ 16:46-21 (wave) 16:46-22 Hello. 16:46-27 Wait... 16:46-32 I am Sacra :o 16:46-37 She is Korra. 16:46-38 Oof. 16:46-42 hola zayroo 16:46-51 Oh, that's Zayroo. 16:47-03 Mhmm. 16:47-04 he real name is zayra 16:47-07 �� 16:47-18 Sarca is a He? 16:47-21 Is there a reason you told us her real name though? 16:47-31 ^ 16:47-39 nah she wants her real name to be told so i just told 16:47-43 That's not my real name. 16:47-44 :p 16:47-49 Ok... 16:47-52 lol yeah it sure is 16:47-53 Me confused. 16:48-20 actually it's not her real name but it is her nick name 16:48-22 If TG Sarca doesn't want her name told, it shall not be told. 16:48-31 Ah, TG Sarca. 16:48-35 And TG CanCan. 16:48-36 Lol 16:48-38 As well as TG TG. 16:48-42 Lol. 16:48-49 I am TG, 16:48-51 sadly 16:48-53 and i'm TG no.2? 16:48-57 ���� 16:49-00 XD 16:49-01 XD 16:49-03 XD 16:49-06 Can, you are TG #3 16:49-23 Then who is TG#2? 16:49-28 You. 16:49-34 TG#1 is TG. 16:49-48 XD 16:49-49 Wait no. 16:49-54 I'm TD#1 16:49-57 TG#1 is Aii. 16:49-59 nah i am TG#2 16:50-02 PM for Endcat. 16:50-02 Never use XD again 16:50-06 Aii is above TG. c: 16:50-13 My name is Ender! 16:50-18 Endcat. 16:50-27 I'm True Devil, the true evil 16:50-35 hahahaha 16:50-36 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 16:50-42 Yeah, and this is an anime. 16:50-49 Weeb 16:50-55 Welcome, Pikachu12458. 16:50-58 noob 16:51-05 My name is Ender! 16:51-09 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 16:51-22 hi 16:51-23 Welcome, AustinIsNormal. 16:51-40 Hello my fellow kids of the Earth and beyond 16:51-47 Next person who calls me Endcat, c"red"is on Santa's naughty list ��c"red" 16:51-52 :( 16:51-53 Endcat. 16:51-58 Endercat. 16:52-06 Thank you! 16:52-07 Yeah sure 16:52-14 Because I shall never be on Santa's naughty list. 16:52-16 You sha have good presents for Christmas :) 16:52-20 And I will get black rocks 16:52-21 shall* 16:52-27 Yay :3 16:52-30 No Korra gets black rocks. 16:52-33 Im a good boi 16:52-46 sCough/s 16:52-51 no you are a naughty boy 16:52-53 there is no such thing as Santa Claus 16:52-57 Santa is ur mum 16:52-58 I get many stuffs 16:52-58 Shh! 16:53-00 I agreeeeeeeeee 16:53-15 "no you are a naughty boy" 16:53-17 Uhh. 16:53-20 No 16:53-25 i am depressed 16:53-28 TKF, Stop this! 16:53-34 sMy b day is better than Christmas:(/s 16:53-35 i will now go jump off a cliff 16:53-40 No! 16:53-48 @Pikachu not appropriate for chat 16:53-53 TKF, Stop this! 16:53-55 oof 16:54-06 FL99 stopped this, Endcat. 16:54-09 i have regained life 16:54-12 @Pikachu read over the rules 16:54-15 OMG! 16:54-20 I'm kind of a good boi 16:54-27 My. Name. Is. Endercat! 16:54-33 no you aren't! 16:54-37 Sure, Endcat. 16:54-39 Endercat 16:54-53 you're a normal boy, not good or bad 16:54-54 Korra. 16:54-54 I stg... 16:55-02 I've been suspended no more than 3 times and that's all that matters 16:55-04 Endcat 16:55-11 you can call him koa then,endercat 16:55-14 no i said it right 16:55-17 You too Sponge. 16:55-21 Sure Can. 16:55-25 get me big present 16:55-26 Ender 16:55-30 cat 16:55-31 Yeh? 16:55-34 And what did I do? 16:56-19 Tell me. 16:56-22 actually my user name was candy"cane"missy 16:56-26 endercat 16:56-27 CanCan the can. 16:56-28 Ahhh. 16:56-29 ahm ahm 16:56-30 Endercat will use cat attack! 16:56-34 What does my username say? 16:56-40 nothing 16:56-42 We are all mature 16:56-45 ^ 16:56-46 "Endercat TM" 16:56-46 16:56-54 Endercat TM 16:56-54 Thank you Austin. 16:56-57 Korra. 16:57-00 why not me 16:57-08 Endcat PM! 16:57-18 but by the time i was creating my fandom account there was some problem in my keyboard 16:57-31 My username is Endercat TM therefore, my name is Ender. 16:57-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:57-38 Sure, CanCan. 16:57-38 Sure, Endcat. 16:57-39 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:57-50 Ender 16:57-51 *girl 16:57-54 Sponge just slammed in my PM Endcat smh �� 16:57-56 @korra 16:57-58 Wow rip Ender 16:57-58 Sure, girl. 16:57-59 its not that hard people 16:58-05 lol thankooo 16:58-09 @korra 16:58-15 CandyCanMissy if female ! 16:58-19 *is 16:58-20 is* 16:58-22 @Pikachu you're Raichu 16:58-25 yeah sure i am 16:58-27 No 16:58-29 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:58-31 Korra is female! 16:58-35 TheKorraFemale! 16:58-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:58-41 Shall be her username! 16:58-46 exposed? 16:58-48 Yeh. 16:58-53 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 16:59-00 He got so mad he left Chat �� 16:59-03 I mean she* 16:59-09 Chatnoir won! 16:59-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:59-22 Welcome TheKorraFemale. 16:59-31 I am male, however. 16:59-35 No. 16:59-37 I see CandyCanCanMissy headed out. 16:59-40 You are female. 16:59-47 I am male, however. 16:59-52 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:59-52 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 16:59-57 You shall be female from now on. 17:00-03 Until you call me Endercat. 17:00-07 Sure, Endercat. 17:00-14 Endercat 17:00-16 You are not male. 17:00-18 Now* 17:00-22 why do i feel invisible 17:00-28 You are not. 17:00-29 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 17:00-35 No u aren't 17:00-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:00-44 Korra is just being rbe Big Bad Billy Jorra >:C 17:00-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:00-55 I shall complain to Aii! 17:01-02 And what did I do? 17:01-03 yay somebody notices me 17:01-06 The great Big Mod Aii! 17:01-13 Ah, Big Mod. 17:01-19 The one and only supreme! 17:01-22 Aii! 17:01-31 Korra's favorite name! 17:01-32 Aii? 17:01-33 Aii! 17:01-38 Aii? 17:01-40 Aii is Korra's soulmate. 17:01-41 Aii! 17:01-45 Yes, she is. c: 17:01-46 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 17:01-48 Hiya o/ 17:01-51 Welcome, Meadowleaf. 17:01-52 Hiya! 17:01-58 Go Commit Japanese Pilot 17:01-59 (wave) 17:02-06 Aii is Korra's wife 17:02-09 ^ 17:02-14 She is? Fascinating. 17:02-24 6f is my husband 17:02-25 He will one day 17:02-27 Go to Japan 17:02-31 And marry her 17:02-36 I mean Pakistan 17:02-40 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 17:02-45 k den 17:02-54 Ah, Japan. 17:02-56 And they'll invite us to their wedding. 17:03-01 c: 17:03-12 Wait, will you? ���� 17:03-23 I must consult this to Aii! 17:03-23 Probably not ;( 17:03-26 :( 17:03-29 :( 17:03-40 Big Bad Bully Jorra! 17:03-41 :( 17:03-47 ���� 17:04-04 Hm, his name is Jorra. Interesting. 17:04-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:04-09 Yeh. 17:04-13 Idk who started it. 17:04-16 yeh this scripts works. 17:04-17 o 17:04-18 o/ 17:04-18 Well, 17:04-21 Hiya Q o/ 17:04-24 But once I wanted to write Korra 17:04-30 TheFanticKor 17:04-32 And I wrote Jorra xD 17:04-36 Hi Q! 17:04-37 Aii typoed Korra and said "Jorra" and Dippy took off with it because I had started calling him Dippy instead of Jack. 17:04-41 Welcome, Qstlijku. 17:04-42 welcome R (Robin) 17:04-47 Lol. 17:04-58 I typoed Korra once. 17:05-04 "...and Dippy took off with it because I had started calling him Dippy instead of Jack." 17:05-07 And said Jorra ; - ; 17:05-08 How is that relevant? 17:05-11 What about Jorra? 17:05-16 That is how it got started! 17:05-22 We we're taking about the name Jorra. 17:05-24 You can't mess up my name 17:05-27 Oh yeah, 17:05-31 I seen people mispell my name as Falcon 17:05-33 TheJorraFanatic. 17:05-34 MedowLaf 17:05-38 And calling C.Syde65 Hyde 17:05-39 Oh yeah, 17:05-39 Hames 17:05-40 Meadowleaf 17:05-41 He spread her typo around and now everyone calls me Jorra. 17:05-44 Meadowleaf 17:05-45 FalconLombardi99 17:05-53 meadoeage 17:05-55 Welcome Falcon 17:05-59 ~ Milliewhite40 has joined the chat ~ 17:06-03 Wwldome meadowage 17:06-04 Hey 17:06-07 meadoeage 17:06-10 Hey 17:06-10 Welcome, Milliewhite40. 17:06-11 Welcome, Milliewhite40. 17:06-14 Hiya person o/ 17:06-16 Hi 17:06-18 Did Korra copypaste from Q? 17:06-21 Welcom, Millewhitee48 17:06-22 Nope. 17:06-23 Hoya Person! 17:06-27 Typed it out myself. 17:06-32 Boi I'm so loved today 17:06-40 Dis Falco Copt paste Falco? ���� 17:06-45 Sorry? 17:06-46 (think) 17:06-49 *falcon 17:06-54 ^ 17:06-55 I got welcomed in a chat, my oh my, I am so loved. 17:06-55 O 17:07-05 hello 17:07-06 Jorra 17:07-07 Horea is the opposite of lovelt 17:07-12 Jorda* 17:07-13 s Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 17:07-16 Jora* 17:07-20 Ong I can't type 17:07-23 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 17:07-23 Jorrad 17:07-28 Jirrod 17:07-29 Wait what? 17:07-35 Jared 17:07-38 CandyCanMiss isn't here 17:07-41 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 17:07-42 (parrot> 17:07-42 Ooo 17:07-43 Wait for it, ML. 17:07-45 oops 17:07-48 Hi Can! 17:07-56 (parrot> 17:08-03 (Parrot) 17:08-09 Yay 17:08-10 There we go! 17:08-14 : D 17:08-16 What? 17:08-18 Jorra 17:08-23 Jorra 17:08-25 ~ CandyCanMissy has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 17:08-26 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 17:08-29 Uh. 17:08-30 Wtf? 17:08-34 What was that for? 17:08-36 ? 17:08-36 I had meant to PM. 17:08-36 ? 17:08-39 Pressed wrong button. 17:08-40 sad 17:08-43 O 17:08-45 Lol. 17:08-54 sad (sad) 17:09-02 sCan is gonna be pissed/s 17:09-10 *sad music plays 17:09-11 Can will atacc 17:09-15 Attacc 17:09-19 Idk 17:09-23 Alexa play despacito 17:09-26 Des 17:09-27 Lol 17:09-28 Pa 17:09-29 Cito 17:09-31 sad 17:09-34 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 17:09-44 All you do is stay 1 minute 17:09-46 TG S0CK once said des-pa-Vito. 17:09-48 cito 17:10-00 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 17:10-03 Big Bad Bully Jorra! 17:10-07 Welcome Can! 17:10-12 thank you 17:10-13 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 17:10-15 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 17:10-15 Sorry about that- 17:10-15 Meant to press Private Message and clicked kick. 17:10-17 he is not a bully 17:10-21 Hi candy 17:10-22 Alexa should play Dame Tu Cosita (Remix) Pitbull, Karol G and 6ix9ine 17:10-25 heyyy 17:10-32 sPleSs attacc Jorda/s 17:10-36 millie how did you get here? 17:10-44 He entered chat. 17:10-48 ~ Milliewhite40 has joined the chat ~ 17:10-49 Oh um friend 17:10-50 she* 17:10-59 she* 17:11-05 Yeh I'm a she 17:11-07 killinate Jorra 17:11-13 that look 12 17:11-31 I look 12 17:11-35 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 17:11-37 I look newborn 17:11-39 sEat ThePotatoFanatic\s 17:11-42 shit 17:11-45 Boi 17:11-49 No! 17:11-51 Boi 17:11-53 Nuuuuu 17:11-55 Can was kid passing 17:12-00 Kidnapped! 17:12-02 Rly 17:12-04 Woops. 17:12-05 Kid passing. 17:12-16 Whoops. 17:12-31 sCan was kid passing/s! 17:12-46 She passes kids in her free time xD 17:12-47 Yeh 17:12-51 Yeh 17:12-56 Yeh 17:13-07 anyone on 17:13-11 Yeh 17:13-13 im on 17:13-23 sI think I should start growing up ;-;/s 17:13-26 anyoje want to play truth or dare 17:13-27 No. 17:13-29 Thx 17:13-33 I am on a diet. 17:13-34 Not really, Millie. 17:13-41 I'll play 17:13-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:13-45 Sure 17:13-50 Hi Mom! (Wave) 17:13-51 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 17:13-55 Hiya Mess o. 17:13-57 * o/ 17:13-59 Hey 17:14-01 Welcome, Messanger of Heaven. 17:14-02 aloha 17:14-02 Ah, "Mom". 17:14-03 Please do not kid pass 17:14-06 should the truth or dare game also expand to the discord server? 17:14-10 Lol. 17:14-12 Ah, MessAnger. 17:14-22 Move on from the Discord server, FL99. 17:14-23 Yeh 17:14-28 Ah, TheFemaleFanatic. 17:14-31 M e s s e n g e r 17:14-43 Got it! ���� 17:14-44 What's the discord server link can I have it pls 17:15-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:15-29 a e s t h e t i c 17:15-29 oh 17:15-29 I believe we did 17:15-33 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:15-36 I don't have edit perms rip 17:15-46 I have 7 edits ;-; 17:15-48 Yes, you do. 17:15-48 Anyone can edit. 17:15-51 @Austin 17:15-57 Just edit your profile! 17:16-05 Call me mills pls 17:16-16 K. 17:16-24 Ender its 1 mainspace edit I think 17:16-27 okay Jorra 17:16-30 Oh. 17:16-32 Yeh that's wat people call me 17:16-39 Mainspace as in page edit? 17:16-45 yes 17:16-45 yes 17:16-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:16-50 Mh K. 17:16-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:17-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:17-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:17-24 So, do I have to create a character for TDL? 17:17-34 no 17:17-43 to RP in the canon you have to otherwise no 17:17-56 How do RP work then? 17:18-10 ~ Milliewhite40 has left the chat ~ 17:18-15 you can adopt any character that nobody has adopted yet to become your own character. 17:18-16 ~ Milliewhite40 has joined the chat ~ 17:18-22 Cool. 17:18-33 Ill go do that soon. 17:18-40 I'll* 17:18-43 you know how to RP right? 17:18-48 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 17:18-49 Yep. 17:18-55 oki 17:18-55 I used to RP a lot. 17:19-04 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 17:19-05 Now I don't rally. 17:19-08 Really* 17:19-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:19-38 I RP daily 17:19-43 Welcome, South Ferry. 17:19-45 LMFAO 17:19-47 Kk 17:19-48 RO Ian fun. 17:19-50 Lmfao* 17:19-56 RP is fun* 17:19-57 Next time I'm online someone remind me to change my pfp 17:20-02 Ok. 17:20-03 Sure. 17:20-04 Change it to blank 17:20-13 I gtg. 17:20-22 Can I join the discord serever now pls I done 3 edits 17:20-25 Bye o/ 17:20-26 Nice taking to y'all (wave) 17:20-34 And please Korra. 17:20-38 Call me Endercat. 17:20-42 bye 17:20-44 For edits I'm gonna add literally nothing 4429048473 times and get rollback 17:20-46 @Millie 1 mainspace edit 17:20-47 my frnd 17:20-50 :) 17:21-01 :p 17:21-03 :( I don't what to put for it 17:21-04 @Austin that will get your blocked more likely than get rollback 17:21-08 ^ 17:21-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:21-39 Should I do demon light art or something? 17:21-41 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 17:21-53 I am determined to have 1 edit by the end of 2018 17:21-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:22-07 Yeh 17:22-10 not much of a goal 17:22-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:22-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:22-19 I believe in you austin get a single edit 17:22-26 You can literally rollback with a script 17:22-29 @Austin you can get that done today. 17:22-32 It's a very large goal and it will take weeks of practice 17:22-36 not really 17:22-39 I believe in you too, Austin. 17:22-40 I'm bad with words 17:22-42 ~ Milliewhite40 has left the chat ~ 17:22-47 I can barely spell my own name 17:22-51 I believe in you Austin. 17:22-56 One day you will get it. 17:23-00 @Austin use a grammar help site. 17:23-00 somehow 17:23-01 lol yeah austin 17:23-04 I believe that 17:23-33 Damned South Ferry, why did you do it? 17:23-36 Poor Goat. 17:23-40 Banished from all of FANDOM. 17:24-00 Goat is still here 17:24-02 well 17:24-04 Staff chat 17:24-21 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 17:24-28 Oh wait the shit was closed? 17:24-28 Nice 17:25-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:25-06 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 17:25-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:25-08 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 17:25-30 What I have 1 edit? 17:25-38 Okay, nevermind about the 2018 goal 17:25-48 Wow I'm so proud 17:26-03 @Austin now you're able to join the discord server 17:26-04 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 17:26-23 Okay then whats the discord 17:26-48 Sad, Austin doesn't know what discord is 17:26-48 Let's check this edit. 17:27-02 Nice pfp Austin 17:27-16 i literally just put a link in a word that had a link somewhere else plz don't kill me 17:27-44 I know what discord is, I'm asking for the discord code 17:27-52 Right. 17:28-05 yes 17:28-12 Yes. 17:28-13 100% god tier edit 17:28-44 What's your discord thing I'll send you an invite 17:28-54 I said to TG "do you love me?", she told me "only partly, I only love Fandom and SoundCloud, I'm sorry". 17:29-35 my discord is AustinIsNormal#6720 17:29-44 Original. 17:29-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:30-03 @Austin check pm for server invite 17:30-27 What is WAM log? 17:30-47 how do i verify 17:32-08 WAM Log shows the wiki activity 17:32-15 the lower the number the more active the wiki 17:32-16 Oh ok. 17:32-45 GM is at 2000 on the WAM score was 4000 when I adopted it 17:33-14 Ok. 17:33-32 None of those numbers make sense to me 17:33-33 oh well 17:33-45 I am at the thing 17:33-48 In main chat 17:34-00 Do you guys know the original founder of TDL? 17:34-08 Tieko 17:34-11 I think 17:35-40 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 17:36-06 wow no one is on the discord 17:36-40 ever 17:36-45 Teiko14. 17:36-50 We were friends with her 17:36-57 then what happened 17:37-00 We were friends with her 17:37-08 Korra and I are the only members left from when TDL started 17:37-45 @Austin its a long story that as a lot of drama 17:37-46 Oh. 17:37-52 So, she left the wiki? 17:37-52 oh 17:37-55 has* 17:38-10 like I said its a long story 17:38-16 Ok. 17:38-24 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 17:38-26 i'll explain in a group PM one sec 17:38-39 Ok 17:40-01 I'm dead inside 17:40-03 Candy wants in the group PM as well. 17:40-11 gtg 17:40-19 same 17:40-20 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has been kicked by FalcoLombardi99 ~ 17:40-23 Bye 17:40-54 Welp gtg bye o/ 17:41-01 bye 17:41-06 (hi) 17:41-13 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 17:41-34 Sniff. 17:42-44 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 17:43-48 Let us in, MoH. 17:44-03 no 17:44-28 i gtg 17:44-35 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 17:44-58 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 17:47-54 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:48-23 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 17:48-42 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 17:48-43 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 17:48-45 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 17:48-51 boonk gang gang 17:48-52 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 17:48-57 hi Ghast 17:49-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:49-01 Hi 17:49-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:49-44 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 17:50-02 hi 17:50-39 Welcome. 17:50-52 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 17:51-14 Welcome Endercat TM. 17:51-14 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 17:51-19 hey o/ 17:51-20 that scared me 17:51-20 17:51-29 teacher stopped right next to me 17:51-37 and watched me ;-; 17:51-50 ´:\ 17:52-09 did you see it? 17:52-25 Propoganda 17:52-33 Welcome, CanCan. 17:52-43 So, 17:52-44 thanx 17:52-49 Waffle looves MoH. 17:53-02 I don't like Discord. 17:53-13 lol 17:53-14 I didn't either at first 17:53-15 what 17:53-21 once you get used to it you will love it 17:53-23 It can do everything this chat can do except also use microphone 17:53-31 yeah 17:53-35 not really 17:53-39 I like Discord. 17:53-42 I've been using discord for over a year, since I was 3 17:53-44 it can do a lot more 17:53-54 Discord is ehh 17:54-01 Since you were 3? 17:54-06 he is 4 17:54-10 um 17:54-11 Yes, I am currently 4 17:54-11 ... 17:54-20 He types good for a 4 year old. 17:54-23 Can you not make jokes about breaking ToU which that is? 17:54-24 Discord is fine, eh 17:54-26 Again, no underage jokes please. 17:54-35 Sure. 17:54-40 Propoganda, MoH 17:54-43 Underage jokes> 17:54-45 ? 17:54-49 Loud please don't 17:55-01 You have to be at least 13 to join Fandom. 17:55-11 hmm sure 17:55-12 @Austin 17:55-12 Oh 17:55-16 Ummmm, I can be 13 for now I guess 17:55-19 interesting 17:55-21 Age is just a number 17:55-26 otherwise they will disable your account 17:55-31 Yeh. 17:55-32 And prison is just a place 17:55-34 Until you are 13/ 17:55-36 .* 17:55-44 Ah, age is just a number, eh? 17:55-45 I could be 13 I could be 93328 17:55-53 Age isn't just a number. 17:56-02 It is also your maturity. 17:56-04 True, Endcat. 17:56-09 Age is Age and Number is Number 17:56-13 People of a certain age tend to be more mature then others. 17:56-15 Well I am very immature for 14 17:56-22 me 12 17:56-37 4* 17:56-48 VSTF are just people!!!!! 17:56-48 21* 17:56-48 17:57-37 smh 17:57-39 Age is how long you have walked mother earth. 17:57-46 hmm 17:57-57 (think) 17:58-00 I started walking when I was 2 so therefore I am 12 17:58-09 again 17:58-14 You are making this confusing 17:58-15 Space views us as dum, we view cats as dum, and cats view ants as dum 17:58-16 stop with the underage jokes 17:58-21 Alright, I'm going to make this simple: 17:58-30 please do @korra 17:58-31 Korra, please, my name is Endercat. 17:58-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:58-56 Those who admit to being underage will be blocked on sight and reported to fandom 17:58-58 If any user admits to being underage here, they'll get blocked and the chat log will be reported to Staff so that they can get underage. So please, stop the jokes about being underage. 17:59-01 Welcome, South Ferry 17:59-01 Indeed, SF. 17:59-03 Sky is blue. 17:59-10 Okay then 17:59-30 Korra. 17:59-31 Sky will not be blue in a couple of hours ! 17:59-32 Once more thing. 17:59-42 My name is Endercat. 17:59-45 Very well then Endercat TM 17:59-50 Thank you. 17:59-52 Very well then, ECTM. 17:59-56 it will be a shade of blue Loud 17:59-57 Thank you. 18:00-08 no u r blye 18:00-08 You are more than welcome to call me ECTM. 18:00-11 *blue 18:00-14 But Endcat is not acceptable. 18:00-19 My favorite number is 9114206921 18:00-26 EC 18:01-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:01-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:01-18 my favorite number is 43 18:01-30 26 18:01-30 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 18:01-38 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 18:01-45 brb 18:01-48 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 18:01-49 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 18:01-51 Yeh? 18:02-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:02-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:02-34 Very well the Endcat. 18:02-52 SF 18:02-56 Please don't. 18:03-07 sYou shall be added to Santa's naughty list/s 18:03-22 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 18:03-26 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 18:04-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:05-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 18:05-22 I'm back laddies 18:06-13 can someone help? I cant think of what to write for Tessa's appearance or her role in the series https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_of_Heaven/Sandbox 18:06-28 Okay 18:06-43 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_of_Heaven/Sandbox#Queen of Thieves 18:06-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:06-47 Tessa will be a model, clearly. 18:06-53 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_of_Heaven/Sandbox#Queen_of_Thieves 18:06-57 And will be featured in the series during a walk-way viewing. 18:07-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 18:08-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:08-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:08-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:09-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:09-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:09-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:10-59 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 18:11-08 Wb. 18:11-14 thanx 18:11-34 thanx 18:12-10 I sent you a PM on CCC, btw. 18:12-10 But I'll just tell you here since you're back now, ig. 18:12-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:12-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:12-47 Welcome, South Ferry. 18:13-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:14-27 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 18:14-35 Welcome, AustinIsNormal. 18:14-36 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 18:14-37 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 18:14-57 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 18:15-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:15-07 Welcome, TheJorraFanatic. 18:15-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:15-28 Welcome, Endcat TM. 18:17-47 Welcome, TheFemaleFanatic. 18:18-06 Welcome, TheFemaleFanatic. 18:18-09 Lol 18:18-22 ahm ahm 18:18-37 Oh. 18:18-49 ahm ahm 18:18-56 And Sarca, NO. 18:18-59 OK. 18:19-01 TheFeeemaleFanatic. 18:19-09 Endcat, NO. 18:19-25 TheFemaleFanatic. 18:19-34 No 18:19-42 bad kitty ,bad kitty 18:19-53 Yeet. 18:20-30 bad kitty ,bad kitty 18:20-34 good kitten 18:20-38 bad kitty ,bad kitty 18:20-39 And how am I TheFemaleFanatic? 18:20-40 ahm ahm 18:20-50 I suppose "ahm ahm" is Candy's own personal meme. 18:21-04 Lol. 18:21-07 Lol 18:21-18 Mom, can I call Korra "TheFemaleFanatic"? 18:21-24 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 18:21-25 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 18:21-26 no 18:21-27 Korra seems to like the name c: 18:21-34 Lol. 18:21-35 bad girl 18:21-38 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 18:21-40 naughty girl 18:21-41 >:C 18:21-48 don't you have manners? 18:21-53 Ah. 18:21-56 "Naughty - 18:21-57 sNo/s 18:21-58 Actually nvm. 18:22-07 Candy, that sounded wrong. 18:22-11 what? 18:22-13 Mother, may I? 18:22-19 Nope, Endercat. 18:22-25 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 18:22-42 what sounded wrong korra? 18:22-49 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 18:22-51 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 18:23-01 Uhhh. 18:23-06 The naughty girl thing. 18:23-12 Yo shall be named TheFemaleFanatic! 18:23-20 NO 18:23-21 Welcome TheFemaleFanatic! 18:23-26 Nope. 18:23-28 Not my name. 18:23-31 do you want me to scold you? 18:23-47 This is what I got when I searched up Korra (Korra PM) 18:24-05 And who will you scold? 18:24-08 you can PM me too 18:24-14 i will scold her 18:24-29 I shall ignore Can's PMs. 18:24-33 If she must scold me. 18:24-40 okay sorry my child 18:24-40 Isn't that right TFF? 18:24-45 XD 18:24-50 It is ok TG#3 ^^ 18:25-01 thanks 18:25-31 What do you think, Female? 18:26-00 TG S0CK: Korra asked "do you love me", she told him "only partly, I only love Fandom and Akumi, I'm sorry". 18:26-23 s13 reasons why ECTM needs to be gblocked by Fandom/s. 18:26-25 he isn't female so he's not gonna reply 18:26-37 Fine, TheMaleFanatic. 18:27-02 You shall be honored. 18:27-04 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 18:27-05 hmm 18:27-09 better 18:27-54 "One shall not suffer alone, but shall share the pain with the people around them". 18:28-00 Hey Bob the Goldfish. 18:30-30 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 18:30-31 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 18:30-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:30-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:30-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:30-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:30-53 hmm 18:30-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:31-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:31-23 "Shall Endercat quote or shall this strange cat sgrow up/s and be who they are?". 18:32-24 AH---- 18:32-50 ahm ahm 18:32-56 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 18:33-01 Ooops 18:33-17 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:33-29 And just what did you do? 18:33-35 >.> why was my daughter calling Candy mother >.> 18:33-53 Ain't you daughter. 18:33-56 ahm ahm 18:33-59 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:34-00 she is my daughter 18:34-03 Now tell me, 18:34-06 has been for a bit now 18:34-11 What does "ahm ahm" even mean? 18:34-15 Ain't yo daughter, MoH. 18:34-18 hmm 18:34-21 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:34-30 hmm 18:34-32 I adopted her she is 18:34-32 Tell me. 18:34-42 Ain't yo daughter, MoH. 18:34-47 and i am her biological mother 18:34-51 no you arent 18:34-52 Wtf 18:34-56 0-0 18:34-57 lol jk 18:34-58 Wth 18:34-59 SO, 18:35-02 Candy has children, sure. 18:35-04 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 18:35-06 no 18:35-07 Ah/ 18:35-08 aaahhhhh 18:35-09 And who is her husband? 18:35-10 Ender is mine >.> 18:35-10 ?* 18:35-12 Aaahhhh. 18:35-13 i am not married 18:35-14 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 18:35-16 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 18:35-17 Alex? 18:35-23 What happened? 18:35-23 Tell me, CCM? 18:35-29 there is no Alex 18:35-42 What did I miss? 18:35-45 i am not married hoe am i gonna have children? 18:35-47 And then how do you have- 18:35-49 how* 18:35-51 Lmao, Candy. 18:35-53 It does not matter 18:35-54 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:35-56 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:36-06 :p 18:36-08 Lmao Candy. 18:36-21 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:36-23 Lmfao Girl 18:36-33 Lmfao Girl 18:36-37 ahm ahm 18:36-39 Now tell me. 18:36-43 what? 18:36-52 Said tell me what ahm ahm means/ 18:36-56 @TheFemaleFanatic 18:37-03 You are impersanating CCM!!!!!!! 18:37-04 ahm ahm is kinda coughing expression 18:37-08 Ah. 18:37-17 Look, 18:37-23 when you do something wrong 18:37-29 sahm ahm/s 18:37-34 or when others do something wrong 18:37-36 ahm ahm 18:37-40 you use ahm ahm 18:37-46 Smart. 18:38-00 sahm ahm/s 18:38-29 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:38-30 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:38-44 sI declare myself CCMs/ 18:38-46 Whoos 18:38-49 Whoops* 18:39-10 Since TheKorraFanatic is a fanatic of a famale ersatz-anime, does that not mean we are automatically calling him female when we call him Korra? 18:39-25 Yep 18:39-54 Nope. 18:39-55 TKF, discuss 18:40-25 ;-; 18:40-32 Yep. 18:40-33 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:40-40 It is like if a were to make my name "TheGirlfFanatic" and you called me girl instead of Fanatic 18:40-41 Bob speaks the truth! 18:41-03 How is Bob so smart ;-; sfor a goldfish/s 18:41-04 hmm he sure does 18:41-34 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 18:41-39 oof 18:41-40 We must end c"red" Big Bad Bully Jorra'sc"red" reign! 18:41-42 Shit 18:41-58 Well for now u are EnderCat\ 18:42-00 gtg 18:42-02 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 18:42-14 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:15-11 Oh Korra. 20:15-11 duck duck burnt chicken nuggets 20:15-16 oh fuck korra ded 20:15-27 I got a shot the other day. I got all worked up and it didn't even hurt ;-; 20:15-41 Flu shots don't hurt buddy, don't woory ;) 20:15-54 Fuck Fuck Duck 20:15-55 Also, getting a haircut later today, so I'm heading out around 5 PM. 20:15-55 I hate haircuts too. ; - ; 20:16-01 Fuck Fuck Shit C. 20:16-03 Lol? 20:16-07 Tell me, what is this? ^ 20:16-11 wot 20:16-11 Haircuts are regular 20:16-14 What are haircuts -,- 20:16-15 Get a buzz cut ceaser, 20:16-18 At like 1 centimeter 20:16-19 Im kiddinf 20:16-19 i enjoy hair cuts 20:16-25 @Korra haircuts ain't that bad. Sometimes haircuts give you more swag. 20:16-28 I love getting my hair cute. 20:16-30 I also enjoy fire 20:16-31 1 centimer - 0.5 center should be fine 20:16-32 True Falco. 20:16-34 I don't mean actual hair-cuts. 20:16-36 Get a buzz cut, Endercat 20:16-37 I hate haircuts its so hard to sit still for 20 min fuckin ehjikfs 20:16-39 I mean going somewhere and getting one! 20:16-44 Not the haircuts themselves. 20:16-49 Lmfao. 20:16-55 You're cutting your head off? 20:16-58 Oops. 20:17-06 Getting hair dyed is better than haircuts 20:17-08 I ment you are cutting your brake off? 20:17-12 Hair* 20:17-26 I used to braid colors into my haire. 20:17-40 some people just want to watch the world burn 20:17-44 Jorra, shave your damn hair off. 20:17-46 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1523830 20:17-48 Be bald! 20:17-50 Thank you Eartling and Jackninja... 20:18-11 Bald like Sasha Velour 20:18-19 yeah 20:18-22 Im to Stupid To know what's going on 20:18-40 Korra is shaving his hair off. 20:18-48 Let it be known that this is only a start. 20:18-49 We will pay for the bill :3 20:18-52 I tried to shave my head but its too thicc and it broke the clippers and i was too lazy to go get it done 20:18-58 I can do that my hair keeps me warm 20:18-59 For we cannot yet hyperlink to pages on other wikis. 20:19-00 Lol. 20:19-12 canT**** 20:19-12 20:19-13 I love cutting my damn hair because it takes hours to brush the thing! 20:19-23 I have a sorta Afro so yeh... 20:19-31 ill be happy when we can hyperlink rickroll people 20:19-32 My hair is hell -;- 20:19-35 So does South Ferry. 20:19-39 Yet he gets around just fine! 20:19-47 Really? 20:19-52 He Afro American? 20:19-56 Sure. 20:20-04 sCause I know I am/s 20:20-07 From the Bronx too. 20:20-12 Cool. 20:20-14 Wtf 20:20-29 So does South Ferry. 20:20-29 Yet he gets around just fine! 20:20-32 There was nothing wrong with sharing this information. 20:20-44 i may be stupid but i can't understand how to hyperlink stuff :C 20:20-51 I don't eitber. 20:20-54 Either* 20:21-00 What do you mean, TG? 20:21-01 me nither 20:21-03 And yet I still manage to stay in school :( 20:21-07 ;( 20:21-32 Hey, Akumk, I legit made a wiki called the Spirit Of Aii : D 20:21-46 like, i tried to highlight the text and it didn't give me the option to hyperlink. i'll try reloading. 20:21-49 you did? 20:21-50 Wtf tkf! 20:21-51 link 20:21-54 It doesn't take effect until tomorrow. 20:22-01 im not going to college i refuse 20:22-17 Really? 20:22-18 >Here are the release notes for FANDOM's code release scheduled for September 25, 2018: 20:22-28 I can't wait to get done WITH college! 20:22-32 Get a buzz cut and get it down to .5 cm, tkf and endercat tm. 20:22-38 oh, oof 20:22-39 Sure. 20:22-48 as you can see, i never really truly learned to read. 20:23-03 I either wanna get married have kids or stay single and with a bunch of catsz 20:23-10 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 20:23-22 I would rather be eaten by my aunts cat than have to go through extra school 20:23-24 sMy plans for then futur/s 20:23-25 Why did Ursuul give kudos to my "YesIndeedSir" post? 20:23-53 Good luck gettin' a job Lazy 20:23-56 College is a waste of precious time imo. 20:23-58 Hope ya parents work in the industry, 20:24-02 Lol. 20:24-03 And already have you set up 20:24-11 Work in their firm 20:24-26 Once I finish college, imma go live in Mymensingh parents garage 20:24-29 My* 20:24-39 Imma be done with that shit! 20:24-40 Smart. 20:24-40 im not away 20:24-42 im away 20:24-48 Im Smurt 20:25-00 4 More years of college left! 20:25-05 Yay! 20:25-09 4 you? 20:25-13 ECTM is in college? 20:25-24 I shall not respond to that 20:25-24 I'll be damned. Thought this was a high school student myself. 20:25-31 Yeh. 20:25-34 I see SF was mentioned on Slack. 20:25-37 ~ JustMoons has left the chat ~ 20:25-39 Guess my age 20:25-40 Irrelevant 20:25-44 22 20:25-44 15 waffle 20:25-47 14 20:25-48 14 20:26-02 Guess my age? 20:26-04 ok i will tell you tomorrow 20:26-04 :D 20:26-05 K. 20:26-07 ok i will tell you tomorrow 20:26-07 :D 20:26-08 19 20:26-10 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 20:26-12 @South head out 20:26-13 Ok. 20:26-14 29, Endcat 20:26-17 Lol. 20:26-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:26-20 endercat 22 20:26-24 Af'noon Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 20:26-26 Ay laddies 20:26-27 I am old YesSirIndeed. 20:26-29 I assume you need Bobby? 20:26-47 I assume you need Bobby? 20:26-58 @Steven hey genntlemann 20:27-11 Hey ladies! 20:27-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:27-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:27-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:27-29 ahm ahm 20:27-35 ahm ahm 20:27-37 sLemme sink in my sheer embarrassment/s 20:27-41 Very well then, TKF. 20:27-52 http://prntscr.com/ky8vp9 20:27-52 Never knew this was a reportable offense, myself. 20:28-04 For a second tbh, I thought Fanatic bot said Fuckingbot smh. 20:28-11 Lol 20:28-33 make it fuckingbot please 20:28-33 Sorry Korra. 20:28-39 I didn't mean to ;/; 20:28-43 lmao 20:28-54 Y'all laughing at me? 20:28-55 And what are you sorry for? 20:28-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:29-06 i was laughing at the fuckingbot thing, ECTM. 20:29-09 Thinking it was FuckingBot for a second. 20:29-12 ;-; 20:29-19 Yeh, ok Tg. 20:29-33 (banana) 20:29-39 (parrot) 20:30-04 im a BANANA 20:30-05 Short irs raininf 20:30-48 We exposed KOre 20:30-49 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:31-19 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 20:31-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:32-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:32-39 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:33-09 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:33-35 (nyan) 20:34-43 Yeah this is needed, I am just so happy Discussions have arrived in 2006. I truly cannot wait for when markdown is added. 20:35-14 Sure 20:43-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:43-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:46-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:46-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:46-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:46-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:46-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:46-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:46-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:46-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:46-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:46-36 I'm back 20:48-12 big Merrystar /big lost her profile picture for a second. 20:48-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:48-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:49-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:49-42 Merrystar has a big bad icon 20:50-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:50-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:51-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:51-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:51-13 As expected. 20:51-21 I wonder, why did Merrystar do it? 20:51-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:52-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:52-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:52-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:52-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:52-39 Did they ever reply? 20:52-49 Poor KGB. 20:52-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:53-05 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 20:53-13 Poor, poor, KGB 20:53-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:53-53 First TKF got him expelled from CCC, then South Ferry removed him from MovieBox, then I removed him from here! 20:53-53 But that wasn't enough for us, was it? He had his place, where he was king. And we just couldn't handle that, YesIndeedSir. To top it all off, we got him banned from FANDOM. 20:54-16 I suppose we truly are Americans. 20:54-24 Hope he learns his lesson 20:54-49 TDL is the America of FANDOM 20:55-41 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 20:56-03 Lol 20:56-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:56-06 So True. 20:56-19 "Make Fandom great again" said the Americans. 20:56-21 img="img.fireden.net/v/image/1476/91/1476913908526.png" 20:56-36 Lol. 20:56-39 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 20:56-41 Us to Koa. 20:56-44 NEVER do this again, SF. 20:56-48 Why? 20:56-57 That image is huge! 20:57-03 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:57-07 Ok. 20:57-35 Raise your hand if you miss Koa. 20:57-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:57-43 Not really tbh 20:57-48 s����‍♀️/s 20:58-04 FL99 likes Koa I presume 20:58-08 Nope 20:58-12 Nope 20:58-18 Koa was ok. 20:58-20 He seemed kinda unlikable during his time on TDL 20:58-21 FalcoLombardi99 MISSES Koagoatboy 20:58-28 :o 20:58-31 :O 20:58-34 He will make an account called 20:58-34 Exposed. 20:58-36 Exposed 20:58-39 Why did we do it? 20:58-44 Were we just bored or something? 20:58-45 Idk. 20:58-50 "Falco MISSES Koa the Blocked" 20:58-55 Nope 20:58-57 We should have left the wiki ages ago. 20:58-57 First we came to his kingdom and took it from him, then we drove him from our lands. 20:59-02 Still wasn't enough for us? 20:59-04 We literally posted exposed at the same time 20:59-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:59-10 Korra. 20:59-13 We hunted him down, burned his land down, and banned him from FANDOM. 20:59-18 We are sadly, true Americans. 20:59-26 We truly are Americans. 20:59-28 Move on from KGB as he is a t***. 20:59-33 Korra, you seem regretful of this. 20:59-34 Tbh, I feel terrible now. 20:59-35 Best not to discuss em 20:59-47 Falco, it is regretful. 20:59-52 And it was MS and WT who got em banned, now move on! 20:59-54 Imagine: you build a wiki on your own. 21:00-03 Was Bescher, move on 21:00-04 I am truly not regretful, myself. 21:00-05 And then people come and take it from you. 21:00-08 We need to get him unbanned 21:00-09 Strip you. 21:00-09 He had all of this comin' 21:00-13 Korea. 21:00-18 He was lonely. 21:00-19 He violated ToU and got his punisment! 21:00-23 All of that was just memes! 21:00-24 He was lovely! 21:00-30 Lonely* 21:00-36 No, not lovely at all! 21:01-02 Uh no. 21:01-04 KGB was 14. 21:01-06 He is like 14. 21:01-10 This is FL99 propaganda. 21:01-19 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:01-21 sKoa is hella mature/s 21:01-27 Not really 21:01-29 Welcome, Chase McFly. 21:01-37 That is why I crossed it out FL99 21:01-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:01-42 He wasn't. 21:01-44 Koa just doesn't spell good 21:01-46 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 21:01-49 Sadly, 21:01-51 TUR bob. 21:01-53 True* 21:01-55 Ge is not FL99. 21:01-57 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:01-59 He adore "Stell". 21:01-59 *He 21:02-03 Wrote* 21:02-07 Koagoatboy spelled just fine. 21:02-15 "I am stell budcrate". 21:02-16 All of that was a meme and a game he was playing. 21:02-20 Lol. 21:02-22 Koa was not the most literate 21:02-24 He is Dame Tu Cosita. 21:02-30 Yet we came to his lands and got him blocked 21:02-31 Korra remember 21:02-48 "Korra won't call me stupid agine because I am vary smart". 21:02-52 TG words. 21:02-55 I do, indeed. 21:03-02 True gold. 21:03-17 He is vary smart indeed. 21:03-22 huh? 21:03-26 Koa. 21:03-45 What is the next random wiki we go to and colonize? 21:03-56 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 21:03-57 We are talking about how we sregret/s taking his wiki. 21:03-58 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 21:04-04 Idk Korra. 21:04-05 Colonize ccc 21:04-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:04-13 ^ 21:04-15 Yeh 21:04-17 CCC is too wild to colonize. 21:04-22 True. 21:04-29 How about the Ender wiki? 21:04-32 Let us colonize Caillou Wiki 21:04-37 Yeh! 21:04-39 Go on Staff's grounds and make them global themselves 21:04-40 Dame Tu Cosita, Quotev? 21:04-52 Show me ya moves. 21:05-05 We must colonize a wiki we're people will give us budcrate af our first edit. 21:05-08 were* 21:05-19 Then we g block them and do shit on the wiki. 21:05-28 Sounds awesome. 21:05-29 Then head out and find another wiki. 21:05-29 ESB 21:05-31 Sounds lit 21:05-35 ^ 21:05-37 let's go to caillou wiki 21:05-38 Yeh 21:05-42 Let's make sure one of us become VSTF too, 21:05-44 Yeh 21:05-48 Yeh. 21:05-50 then we have the phalanx tool for ourselves. 21:05-51 Sure 21:05-54 I call VSTF rights! 21:06-13 let's go up to RRabbit, 21:06-22 and say "hewwo can i have permissions" 21:06-23 Let's go to the Riordan wiki! 21:06-25 he will totally give in. 21:06-39 And ask SayuriDarling for budcrate! 21:06-52 She gonna be like "sure thing people :)" 21:06-53 Let's go to Just Dance wiki after 21:06-56 Or we could get a VSTF member to join us. 21:06-59 Korra. 21:07-09 I, myself, don't know what would be harder. 21:07-17 Becoming VSTF or getting one of them to join our shit. 21:07-19 Who is the meme-iest VSTF même be ToU know? 21:07-28 member. 21:07-36 And one of us becomes a staff member without actually working for fandom 21:07-42 Lol. 21:07-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:07-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:07-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:07-50 And take over Fandom! 21:07-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:08-01 Guys, we should have a group name. 21:08-05 Suggestions? 21:08-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:08-10 Omg its caillou 21:08-11 Teen Titans! 21:08-13 The saints 21:08-15 Lol. 21:08-18 Falco. 21:08-26 brb 21:08-29 Teen Users! 21:08-33 yes 21:08-40 Teen Users GO 21:08-42 Teen users! GO 21:08-49 Teen users! GO 21:08-58 Teen users! GO 21:09-06 Who opposés for having the name Teen Isers? 21:09-07 T-t-t-t-t-t-t teen users GO! 21:09-09 Users* 21:09-16 I am so confuzzled. 21:09-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:09-22 T-t-t-t-t-t-t teen users GO! 21:09-24 We are taking over wikis. 21:09-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:09-29 @Chase 21:09-31 CMF is bamboozled 21:09-33 Ah. 21:09-33 Mess with the bamboozled get the confuzzled 21:09-34 One If is become budcrate. 21:09-39 Teen users eh? 21:09-44 Yeh. 21:09-48 In late December, Korra will cease being that. 21:09-50 I would be the leader 21:09-50 Unless no one likes the name. 21:09-56 Sure Falco. 21:10-06 18 is still teen 21:10-08 so we should try to take over the caillou wiki? 21:10-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:10-21 How about MAPW! 21:10-25 Let it be known that eightbteen/b is still a teenager. 21:10-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:10-27 eighbteen 21:10-27 Oh wait, I already did xD 21:10-48 Korra will always be Korra in his heart. 21:11-04 I just cannot wait for 2019 TKF. 21:11-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:11-08 Twenty is when you no longer is teenager. 21:11-11 For 2018 was wiser than 2017 TKF. 21:11-17 Oh no. 21:11-22 If you become wise 21:11-26 2017 TKF was a damned fool and an idiot! 21:11-30 You might become a party pooper. 21:11-31 *For 2018 TKF 21:11-34 I'm just a teen that's 15 I like exploring I'm Bob 21:11-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:11-45 2011 Falco was terrible 21:11-53 Same as 2017 Fanatic 21:11-56 2011 me wasnt functioning 21:11-58 brb 21:12-01 I'm just a teen that's 15 i like exploring I'm Bob 21:12-21 brb taking out the trash after procrastinating for 7 hours 21:12-22 2011 me was dumb af. 21:12-25 Ok. 21:12-34 I don't even remember what I was doing in 2011. 21:12-47 Same. 21:12-52 I remember 2011 quite well. 21:12-59 If I wasn't editing Fandom I wasn't doing anything. 21:13-02 I was getting ready to join the TP Wiki myself. 21:13-10 I have a good memory. 21:13-13 I thought 2016 was the WORST year. 21:13-17 >If I wasn't editing Fandom I wasn't doing anything. 21:13-17 So, true. 21:13-24 ^ 21:13-25 I thought that too @Ender. 21:13-36 God was 2016 messed up. 21:13-46 Shit happened. 21:13-52 2016 was a fun year. 21:13-56 No. 21:14-04 It honestly wasn't. 21:14-04 2016 was a true God year and was needed 21:14-09 Lol. 21:14-11 Plus, I wasn't on fandom so that is a plus 21:14-18 Presidential primaries! 21:14-18 Hard-fought elections! 21:14-18 HRC vs. DJT 21:14-19 Really? 21:14-22 I first came to fandom in 2013 21:14-27 When did SF join Fandom? 21:14-35 2012/2013 21:14-36 He's been on and off for years. 21:14-46 SF was underage. 21:14-49 HRC should have wine imo. 21:14-52 When he first joined. 21:14-54 Won* 21:14-54 Propaganda, cmf 21:14-55 As was I. 21:14-58 Trump is needed 21:15-05 No thanks. 21:15-07 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:15-08 Stop. 21:15-13 Stop. 21:15-18 Stop. 21:15-20 omg don't make fun of doneld trump 21:15-21 Stop 21:15-24 Stop says the one who cannot moderate. 21:15-31 Lol. 21:15-31 And Bernie Sanders was needed. 21:15-31 Sorry. ;( 21:15-37 DT need to leave. 21:15-51 Bernie Sanders was the best until he started goig crazy. 21:15-52 I think TG was needed in office. 21:15-53 stop it dudes banned me for no reason so stop 21:16-00 Lol. 21:16-24 Your parents eh? 21:16-27 And did you check this for yourself? 21:16-29 He started being all rude and stuff, my parents said. 21:16-29 21:16-31 No. 21:16-34 No. 21:16-36 Or make an opinion based on others' thoughts. 21:16-39 As expected, CMF. 21:16-43 So, propaganda. 21:16-47 CMF. 21:17-03 I speek like a true American. 21:17-07 Parents are a needed thing, correct, TKF? 21:17-11 yeep 21:17-15 Akumk. 21:17-19 All of you just love politics 21:17-20 Truly obsessed 21:17-22 Indeed, CMF. 21:17-22 Be president. 21:17-25 I am 21:17-28 feral childern 21:17-29 Lol. 21:17-30 gonna run for president 2020 21:17-30 But it's also best to form opinions on your own, too. 21:17-38 I dont care for polotics 21:17-42 If I'm president, I'm going to destroy that electoral college. 21:17-43 I do. 21:17-44 My parents and I have different opinions on various things, YesIndeedSir. 21:17-53 Korra lokes DT? 21:17-53 Motha is a HRC supporter. 21:17-55 Wow how preposterous 21:17-57 Father HATES both. 21:18-03 Sadly, politics are great 21:18-04 Oh shut. 21:18-06 You disagree with your parents! 21:18-07 How bizzare. 21:18-08 I, myself, am a Bernie Sanders supporter. 21:18-10 Imagine this, CMF. 21:18-12 Lol. 21:18-18 My point, exactly, South. 21:18-21 Who is Bernie again? 21:18-23 I myself, am a Dr. Carson supporter. 21:18-26 Who is Bernie again? 21:18-33 me: i dont care for polotics 21:18-33 also me: ThErEs no reason for us to keep PolOtinG the air 21:18-34 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:18-34 Ah, Ben Carson. 21:18-35 Bernie was a guy who ran for president and then went crazy! 21:18-35 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:18-36 A good man. 21:18-42 He never went crazy! 21:18-44 Oh right! 21:18-46 That is propaganda! 21:19-04 I, myself, am an Apple fan. 21:19-08 I will slowly propagandize you all to be 300 lb 21:19-14 Steve Jobs should've been president 21:19-20 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:19-27 Poor, poor Steve Jobs. 21:19-32 ^ 21:19-32 Died at the age of 56. 21:19-37 Steve Jobs is a murderer 21:19-43 Wtf? 21:19-51 Columbus died at ag 56. 21:19-55 Yeah, none of that, Spongey. 21:19-58 But he did shit. 21:19-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:20-05 56 is so young, tbh. 21:20-12 ^ 21:20-13 Let's check on Bernie goin' crazy. 21:20-15 I, myself, believe that apple products are overpriced but high quality so it balances it out. I will probably never own one, though. 21:20-16 Nkw a days. 21:20-21 https://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page This is the first wiki I ever joined. 21:20-22 Lazy. 21:20-31 It is true, sadly 21:20-33 I am using my IPhone 6s 21:20-38 I happen to love Apple. 21:20-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:20-43 Cool 21:20-59 http://vocaloid.wikia.com This is the first wiki I ever joined. 21:21-05 I'm broke af and dont intend to go to college so (shrug) 21:21-08 I used to have an iMac but it broke down. 21:21-11 ;( 21:21-23 I don't have a lot of money myself. 21:21-36 Get financial aid, LG 21:21-37 Yeah, I have found nothing on BS goin' crazy. 21:21-37 Sadly, No one here loves Trump 21:21-38 sMy parents provide me with the moula/s 21:21-41 Propaganda, CMF. 21:21-46 Steven universe wiki was my first wiki. 21:21-47 sMy parents provide me with the moula 21:21-47 21:21-50 ^ 21:21-56 ^^ 21:22-01 My first wiki was Jorvikpedia. 21:22-06 https://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chase_McFly The true story os how I came to wikia. 21:22-10 No one knows it sokk 21:22-11 Late in 2009, I stumbled across a car magazine at a local bookstore. This was the beginning of a still-lasting obsession with cars. 21:22-12 *Of 21:22-19 4:53 Bob Hartington Souf Ferry 21:22-19 4:54 TheGeekyEmo oh mk 21:22-20 I was just reading that, myself, CMF. 21:22-34 Geeky is we're? 21:22-35 Geeky is on MB, I suppose? 21:22-46 Car magazines are fascinatin'. 21:22-50 she has been for a while, yesindeed. 21:23-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:23-08 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:23-41 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:24-11 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:24-12 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:24-21 Yay! 21:24-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:25-02 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:25-05 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:25-12 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:25-13 Yeet 21:25-15 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:25-32 Spo, should we put the Teen Users into action sometime? 21:25-38 o/ 21:25-45 https://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/1909?oldid=27694My first ever wikia edit 21:25-51 Hyde! 21:26-37 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:27-09 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:27-12 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:27-13 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:27-24 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:27-37 2011-2012-I spent time playing The Game, reading fanfiction, rewatching the films, it was awesome. 21:27-43 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:27-54 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:28-21 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:28-57 Why must you copy and paste stuff I wrote, TKF? 21:29-04 2011-2012 I spent time playing Meincraft, reading SpongeBob fanfiction, rewatching the SB film, and it was cool 21:29-12 miencraft 21:29-29 2015 is when I started getting into FNAF 21:29-33 I see TKF loves being called TKF 21:29-40 Tbh, 21:29-45 Tbh, 21:29-56 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:29-57 Tbh, 21:29-57 His name is TheTheTheKorraFanaticFanaticFanatic. 21:30-01 I spent 2011-2012 watching try not to laugh videos, remember the shitty non vine ones 21:30-05 I said this some time ago, 21:30-06 No 21:30-07 Yes cmf. 21:30-12 Indeed you did. 21:30-13 I miss Vine 21:30-15 RIO 21:30-19 RIP* 21:30-40 Just go watch a vine comp on YT. 21:30-58 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:30-59 Nope. 21:31-51 Where is that messy Mess? 21:31-57 Kitty Kit. 21:31-59 Kitty Kit. 21:31-59 Yeah Shure 21:32-06 No Kitty Kit. 21:32-12 South, PM. 21:32-22 South, PM. 21:32-29 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:32-38 :o 21:32-51 Website is no longer safe) 21:32-58 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:33-03 Messy Mess. 21:33-03 Messy mess. 21:33-03 Don't kick me South. 21:33-05 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:33-08 That was a logical edit, TKF. 21:33-18 Due to it simply being http, let's remove it for being "dangerous". 21:33-18 Never mind that Wikia itself was using https atm. 21:33-19 *http 21:33-30 No. 21:33-39 The site gave me a virus. 21:33-41 And is still using http for double domain wikis and logged out users. 21:33-45 Sure it did 21:33-53 That made it unsafe. 21:33-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:33-58 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:34-03 FANDOM is unsafe 21:34-07 wb ender 21:34-07 brb 21:34-08 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:34-18 I was.. 21:34-23 Omg my Phone! 21:34-27 use tor browser 21:34-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:34-31 Guys. 21:34-37 Omg, this site has hackers!!!!! 21:34-40 Lets game over Peppa Pig wiki. 21:34-42 True, true. 21:34-46 Make it lit. 21:34-47 yes 21:34-52 peppa pig shall die 21:34-54 Do shit. 21:34-58 And LEAVE! 21:35-02 Look it up, it says this site may harm your computer. 21:35-05 Hows that? :) 21:35-09 Bttftour 21:35-15 so basically vandalize the shit out of it 21:35-19 @Chase is it just happening for you? 21:35-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:35-22 No. 21:35-26 No, Lazygaming. 21:35-30 Don't vandalize wikis. 21:35-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:35-37 Go on bttftour.com, Falco. 21:35-38 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:35-48 @Chase use Special:Contact to contact fandom staff about it 21:36-07 Sky is blue 21:36-10 Look, 21:36-15 LOG out of Wikia, and use this site. 21:36-18 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:36-18 It's not a wiki. 21:36-24 Due to it being http, it will say this site will harm your computer. 21:36-25 Bttftour is completely different 21:36-31 Bttftour 21:36-35 It already ddi once before. 21:36-41 Guys 21:36-51 Never give me rights AGAIN 21:36-52 So you're saying bttftour is like fandom but better? 21:37-02 Fabdom is lit. 21:37-11 fandab is lit af 21:37-18 Merely a site to visit Bttf fiming locations 21:37-28 I would replace FANDOM with something else but it's quite inappropriate ! 21:37-38 https://support.google.com/websearch/answer/45449?visit_id=636734217123461727-2835334123&hl=en&rd=1 21:37-39 Tell me in PM. 21:38-18 I must say ECTM is lit. 21:38-22 dm it to me 21:38-35 @Chase contact fandom staff about the issue 21:38-51 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:39-15 It is not a wiki, Falco. 21:39-26 Just some random unrelated webiste about back to the future. 21:39-31 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:39-36 Then just don't use that site if it's dangerous 21:39-39 I see this connection is secure, credit cards sent to this site will be kept private or some shit like that...time to post my credit card number and pin! 21:39-41 ^ 21:39-44 It is only dangerous because it is http. 21:39-46 This is clear. 21:39-53 Nope. 21:39-55 http is dangerous? 21:39-58 My life is a lie. 21:40-02 It virused my computer last time I used it. 21:40-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:40-13 Sure it did. 21:40-14 Frick 21:40-15 @Chase don't use that site then 21:40-19 Now what is being discussed here? 21:40-20 I won't. 21:40-41 Korra's gone mad, South. 21:40-43 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:40-44 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:40-44 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:40-47 @South scroll up 21:40-51 Falco, Quotev? 21:40-52 Wtf 21:41-08 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:41-14 K*rra's gone mad, South. 21:41-16 ^ 21:41-17 South, type bttftour.com into your search bar. 21:41-28 Korra was always bonkers 21:41-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:41-35 I want you to browse some back to the future fiming locations. 21:41-46 is Jorra a name you use or a typo 21:41-59 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:42-19 A typo that became a nickname s and could also stand for Jack and Korra. 21:42-32 Can you please stop shipping Jack and I? 21:42-36 Both of us have asked that. 21:42-43 Whos jack 21:42-45 I never did. 21:42-45 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:42-50 Is that the new South Freezy? 21:42-56 Exept as friends. 21:43-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:43-02 You two are friends. 21:43-10 Frieds can have their names combined too, Korra. 21:43-26 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:43-36 Like Chorra is a friendship, Chess is a friendship, etc. 21:43-37 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:43-43 Yeet. 21:43-45 But both of us have asked for that to stop, so the logical thing is to istop. 21:44-04 M'kay. 21:44-06 Chess is a game 21:44-06 ahm ahm 21:44-14 Huh! 21:44-17 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:44-21 ahm ahm 21:44-22 very funny 21:44-30 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:44-41 What are you, Dame Tu Cosita? 21:44-48 What are you, Dame Tu Cosita? 21:45-04 hmm 21:45-11 I gtg ssleep/s 21:45-18 Bye. 21:45-19 I got a lot of shit Tm 21:45-24 Night, Ender s Sarca. 21:45-31 Good luck with the haircut Korra! 21:45-32 Farewell 21:45-34 \o 21:45-35 Be bald! 21:45-38 Thanks, Endcat. 21:45-44 Korra's getting a haircut? 21:45-46 Endercaf! 21:45-58 sAnd report Akumi to staff/s 21:46-04 s :C 21:46-08 You are clearly Endcat. 21:46-13 Just like we have Akumia and Messanger. 21:46-33 Where is MessAnger? bring her in. 21:46-34 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:46-34 Are you quite alright, Cora? 21:46-59 How many fucking times do I have to tell you! 21:47-01 ;-; 21:47-11 no u 21:47-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:47-20 Loud, 21:47-24 u a silly bruh 21:47-27 sIMO one should have been enough/s 21:48-08 K, I'm leaving before someone calls me Endcat again. 21:48-12 Ender, u silly bruh, farewell. 21:48-20 Bye, Endcat. 21:48-21 *Endcat 21:48-25 Endcat 21:48-28 Korra will never call me dumb agine because I am vary smart. 21:48-37 And stop it seriously! 21:48-40 Korra will never call me dumb agine because I am vary smart. 21:48-41 Sure. 21:48-41 Y'all mean ;-; 21:48-45 s u a silly bruh still. 21:48-50 ^ 21:48-54 Chase is TG. 21:49-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:49-24 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:49-41 Indeed, I am True God. 21:49-46 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:49-47 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:49-50 We just keep repeating and repeating 21:49-52 Nothing new is brought into the table 21:49-57 Chase is True Devil 21:50-00 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 21:50-01 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 21:50-13 this is more fitting 21:50-14 Everything is just like it was 33 days ago 21:50-37 @Spongebob start something new then 21:50-54 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:50-55 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:51-35 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:51-44 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 21:51-48 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:51-50 hm. (therp) 21:52-03 I hath replieth to the noncanon. 21:52-05 hm. (THERP) 21:52-07 Hey Ghast. 21:52-11 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:52-13 Why the hm (therp) 21:52-22 I seem to have a google doc with every single user that has ever logged on to TDL 21:52-29 Really? 21:52-36 Yep! 21:52-46 does it say when 21:52-50 Syde, Falco, come check the Cringe RP. 21:52-51 No. 21:52-59 ok 21:53-02 Just the username. 21:53-10 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 21:53-12 s send 21:53-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:53-40 I seem to have a bot with logs that log every single user that has ever logged on to TDL 21:53-40 21:53-45 He left! 21:53-49 Now, send your father a message for me. 21:54-05 We need to put a stop to all these kidnaps. 21:54-07 Do it, CMF. 21:54-26 Do what? 21:54-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:55-05 can I make my account to another wiki? is that a possible thing 21:55-13 ? 21:55-36 Do you mean edit on another wiki with the same account? Yes. 21:55-51 What do I do? 21:56-12 yeah log one wikis chat onto another wiki 21:56-16 Send your father a message for South. 21:57-10 And why? 21:57-52 lol. 21:58-04 Why's that funny? 22:00-31 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:00-44 All Teen Users. 22:00-54 I'm going to hang out. 22:01-03 09:56:16 TheKorraFanatic: Send your father a message for South. 22:01-03 Just why would he care, lol. 22:01-06 *Head 22:01-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:01-16 And that doesn't include me since I'm an adult! :P 22:01-21 Bye Chase! o/ 22:01-22 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:01-24 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:01-26 /me is not away and is lurking 22:01-27 wb Endercat and South! o/ 22:01-27 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:01-30 Sorry, Syde, you're not a teen, so bye. 22:01-39 Lol 22:01-46 Hi Syde 22:02-17 Such a young age 22:02-39 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:02-52 Syde is probably the oldest user on TDL 22:03-05 Farewell, don't forget to eat Henry cakes... 22:03-06 Probably. 22:03-09 (bye) 22:03-12 I'm 23 to be exact. 22:03-16 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:03-22 Yeh. 22:03-31 I am old but immature. 22:03-42 Or the other way around idk 22:03-58 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 22:04-20 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:04-31 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:04-36 o/ 22:04-51 Welcome. 22:05-24 Did you see #staff-chat? 22:05-45 Let's check. 22:06-13 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:06-16 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:07-00 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:08-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:08-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:09-08 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:09-39 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:11-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:11-42 I am truly happy that hyperlinks are being added to Discussions tomorrow. 22:11-45 This will be golden. 22:11-48 Oh?? 22:11-59 Discussions will have another basic feature added!! 22:12-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:12-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:13-36 k 22:14-14 I am 542 years old 22:14-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:14-28 the oldest user on Tdl 22:14-47 Hyperlinks like links to pages? 22:14-48 Lies 22:14-52 @Bob 22:15-00 Like Link[[]] 22:15-01 ? 22:15-12 Sure. 22:15-27 Fuck Peppa Pig. 22:15-27 Bitch got eyes on both sides of her head. Looks like a fish. 22:15-27 22:15-27 Tell me, who said this? 22:15-38 Wtf 22:15-39 You calling me a liar? 22:15-41 No idea 22:15-56 I am offended, fl99 ;( 22:15-56 It was someone we all know, sure. 22:16-08 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1523830 22:16-14 sIt was TG, clearly. 22:17-47 Stop bugging him about replying on main. 22:17-47 You do this every time. Simply PM him. 22:17-53 Nope, It was TKF 22:17-59 Exposed. :C 22:18-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:18-04 Mean TG. 22:18-05 So Steven loves Bob? 22:18-54 Hi there i would like to become an admin because i am good at computers and would love to help u guys out i also wanan stop cyberbullying online 22:20-04 @Korra you're already a crat 22:20-06 I should have headed out about 19 minutes ago. 22:20-13 Second time you said this, FL99. 22:20-16 Head out 22:20-20 Soon. 22:20-22 I am waiting. 22:20-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:20-30 tkf gonna move on from TDL? 22:21-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:21-58 ah, right. 22:22-01 it's 5 where you live. 22:22-22 Heading out now 22:22-23 \o 22:22-29 Bye Q! O/ 22:22-37 Indeed, TG. 22:22-39 Bye, Q. 22:22-45 Waiting for someone to head out before I head out! 22:22-46 I assume tkf gonna go to a destist appointment? 22:22-52 dentist* 22:23-04 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 22:23-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:23-15 brb 22:23-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:23-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:23-49 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:26-40 ~ Amanda Heart 15713 has joined the chat ~ 22:26-44 sup 22:26-53 Welcome, Amanda Heart 15713. 22:27-00 How is Chase McFly? 22:27-18 oh my god how long have I been gone 22:27-25 Probably a year. 22:27-26 Idk. 22:27-29 I freaking missed you people 22:27-31 longer since i've been here 22:27-42 *than since 22:27-44 Said how is Chase McFly? 22:28-19 I just talked to him a while ago he's seems like he's doing well 22:28-23 :3 22:28-30 Sure. 22:28-55 Welcome, 22:29-03 bigAmanda Heart 15713. 22:29-21 I see you made a true God choice. 22:29-22 hi ^-^ 22:29-23 @Amanda the wiki has changed since your last time here. 22:29-42 @Amanda the wiki has changed since your last time here. 22:29-50 @Amanda the wiki has changed since your last time here. 22:29-55 Everything has changed since the last time I've been anywhere 22:30-00 True God words. 22:30-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:30-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:31-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:31-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:32-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:32-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:32-29 So what happened when I was gone? :3 22:32-55 @Amanda changes to the discord with a 1 main space edit requirement 22:32-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:32-56 I Must known ;-; 22:33-10 A more rp focus on the wiki, with a few new RPs 22:33-26 cool 22:33-36 New guidelines, policies, more memes. 22:33-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:33-40 A ton of new users. 22:33-46 Yes. 22:33-59 No major staff changes 22:34-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:34-39 I feel like I missed too much 22:34-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:34-53 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 22:35-49 Sure. 22:36-33 Somebody once told me 22:36-37 that e=MC2 22:37-25 @Amanda maybe you could start RPing 22:37-53 Well Amanda make the true God choice. 22:37-56 Yeah maybe :3 22:38-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:38-43 The cringe rp is a good rp to start with as it is not story driven. 22:39-16 Do you truly love him, AH15713? 22:39-22 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 22:39-26 Ah yes, that is her name now in these days. 22:39-34 YesIndeedSir, her new name AH151713. 22:39-38 ^ 22:40-12 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:40-13 I have been sucked into the bottomless pit of anime 22:40-26 Leave it at once. 22:40-29 I see our AH is a weeb. 22:40-35 True. 22:40-36 Move on from anime, then move on from TDL, 22:40-38 Leave Chase McFly too. 22:40-39 then leave all your friends. 22:40-42 Yeah him too 22:41-05 nu 22:41-10 Chase McFly (Bureaucrat) (Administrator) (Amanda's Boyfriend of) (Jesse McBean) (Third in Command) 22:41-12 I don't wanna ;-; 22:41-14 ^ tell me what is this? 22:41-21 Good one, SF. 22:41-39 Was there actually a Jesse McBean tag? 22:41-43 Chase McFly will request for admin by Dec 18 22:42-05 I still remember the night that the McFly regime fell. 22:42-46 And just when was this? 22:42-47 July 1st 2018? 22:43-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:44-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:44-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:44-21 PM for Amanda. 22:44-31 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 22:45-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:45-06 Private message in other words. 22:45-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:45-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:45-22 Ah yes. 22:45-25 Make sure to PM the girl. :) 22:45-41 Messenger D** | Co-L**, Bureaucrat, Admin, Owner of Slendybot, **'s wife, The N**, Bla**Qui**'s Parabatai 22:45-41 22:46-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:46-07 lmao. 22:46-34 So how has everyone been! 22:46-51 Same as always! 22:46-59 18:18, July 6, 2017 Chase McFly (wall | contribs | block) banned B***H***** (wall | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 1 day, ends 18:18, July 7, 2017 (No reason was defined.) 22:47-19 Nice 22:48-01 B***H***** = Bob Hartington 22:48-11 what the heck happened when I left 22:48-25 I am so confused rn 22:48-27 Somehow CMF banned me before even HNB joined FANDOM 22:48-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:48-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:48-46 This BH was not Big BH nor Bob Hartington. 22:48-51 But rather a dark BH. 22:49-02 Huh ! 22:49-26 oh well that explains every :D 22:49-38 Here is what occured. 22:49-39 *everything 22:50-00 Heaven is now engaged to a dude named DA (online) as she has stated here, 22:50-04 And she gonna meet him she says 22:50-35 That all? 22:50-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:50-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:50-59 This is what I get for being away for so long 22:51-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:51-04 irl I presume 22:51-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:51-09 Online, Hartington 22:51-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:51-13 the dude bought the ring apparently 22:51-13 Welcome, TG. 22:51-16 hewwo 22:51-22 Hewwo uWu 22:51-22 Hewwo, TG. 22:51-22 i see TKF STILL has not headed out. 22:51-24 Wtf 22:51-30 I'm doing it soon. 22:51-40 Waited for Sarca to leave first, indeed. 22:52-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:52-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:52-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:53-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:53-20 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:53-24 @Amanda @Syde @South watch any anime? 22:53-31 I keep seeing people I've met when I was little ;-; 22:53-42 /sendannouncement Messenger misses family friends quotev has joined The Demon's Light. 22:53-56 I watch any freaking anime! 22:53-57 Dragon Ball Super when it was still on air, hartington 22:53-58 Huh 22:54-18 Aside from Battle B-Daman, not really. 22:54-30 But lately I've been watching Death Note 22:54-55 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:54-58 Sure you have. 22:54-58 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:55-22 SF also got engaged to a gal while you were gone. 22:55-22 CMF moved on from girls. 22:55-22 C.Syde65 got a job. 22:55-24 Much has changed. 22:55-34 Yeah. 22:55-36 Sadly, I am bored 22:56-16 Nope 22:56-20 none of that 22:56-25 None of what? 22:56-44 no such thing of being bored 22:57-24 How's the gal, SF? 22:57-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:57-28 And how is the job going, C.Syde65? 22:57-32 EarthlingnAkumi created a FANDOM account while you were gone, YesIndeed. 22:57-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:57-37 Sure. 22:57-45 Yeah her and the 3 kids are alright 22:57-48 Gah 22:57-51 Then I met her and I regret doing so so very much. 22:57-53 I gtg 22:57-53 Sure, SF. 22:57-59 And what am I doing? 22:58-05 Farewell, AH157113. 22:58-05 Farewell then, Heart. 22:58-15 I wanna stay longer though ;-; 22:58-18 new bob 22:58-24 Then simply return when you can. 22:58-33 k 22:58-36 bye 22:58-38 Farewell. 22:58-41 ~ Amanda Heart 15713 has left the chat ~ 22:58-49 oh 22:59-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:59-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:59-55 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:00-11 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:00-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:01-43 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 23:02-06 Welcome, Mr Barnes 23:02-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:03-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:03-08 Welcome, SF 23:03-59 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:04-01 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:04-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:04-41 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:04-44 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:05-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:06-02 Wait, what job? 23:06-45 Hospital 23:07-28 Your job, CS65. 23:08-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:08-32 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:08-35 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:08-38 This will surely make TG happy. 23:08-39 Farewell. 23:08-47 \o 23:08-53 Hmph. 23:08-55 I see. :C 23:09-11 what do you see, TKF? 23:09-15 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:09-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:09-40 YOU being mean. :C 23:09-45 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:09-48 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:09-51 nuh uh, no siree :C 23:09-57 fascinatin' 23:10-05 Now move on from TDL 23:10-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:10-38 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:11-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:11-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:12-30 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:12-32 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:13-07 spagetti but Instead of noodles use french fries, instead of meatballs use bigmac pieces, instead of sause use ketchup, and drink a cokacola with it 23:13-07 23:13-18 Huh, Korra???? 23:13-33 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:13-36 spagetti but Instead of noodles use french fries, instead of meatballs use bigmac pieces, instead of sause use ketchup, and drink a cokacola with it 23:14-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:14-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:14-27 i feel like I caused that 23:14-49 Yeah sure 23:15-19 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:15-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:16-43 Noice 23:17-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:17-52 Welcome back, South Ferry 23:18-16 I have no job. 23:18-42 Neither do I 23:19-19 me neither 23:19-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:20-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:20-43 Hey Mess! o/ 23:21-56 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:21-56 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:21-56 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:21-56 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:21-56 i'm reading a interesting s and probably made up /s wiki article, yesindeedsir 23:22-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:22-33 Oh? What is it? 23:22-52 not sure if it's appropriate for main, so i'll PM you. 23:23-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:23-40 PM it to me as well lol 23:25-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:25-49 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:26-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:27-59 Can you PM it to me as well? 23:28-12 yeah 23:30-50 PM it to everyone 23:30-58 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:31-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:32-39 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:32-41 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:33-01 i'll only PM to the people who want it small which seems to be everyone at this point lol 23:33-04 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:33-22 True 23:34-37 Can you PM it to me as well? 23:34-49 sure. 23:35-07 Can you PM it to me as well? 23:35-09 Hey Loud! o/ 23:35-43 That was just too loud 23:36-55 I joined *** on (redacted). I was known as "****" 20**, heh. I was only **, did you know that? ** y__rs old...x y**rs under the (redacted) 23:38-24 lol 23:38-39 Yeah all that shit is fake 23:38-45 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:39-17 This is SO fake 23:40-02 This is truly longer than any book I have read in a day 23:40-10 Indeed it is 23:40-31 i forgot if i were reading a fanfic or not for a second there. 23:41-07 Gotta head out now. But I'll be back in a couple of hours at most! o/ 23:41-15 Farwell \o 23:41-25 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 23:43-04 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:43-05 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:43-59 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:44-02 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:44-27 He will be back at 5SM 23:44-28 *5AM 23:45-23 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:45-25 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:46-16 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:46-19 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:47-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:47-29 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:48-21 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:48-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:55-03 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs